A Lazy Italian Ride
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Blaise and Hermione take a cycle through the Zabini estate.


**Hello!**

 **I'm back and I promise I will be updating some of my longer fics soon. But for now a little Blaise and Hermione fic to keep you going. Enjoy!**

Hermione laughed as she watched Blaise meandering down the path struggling with the two bikes at his side. Moving forward she took one of the bikes before kissing him gently.

'A bike ride?'

'It's romantic love. Besides it's the best way to see the estate.'

Hermione thought about how large the Zabini estate was and agreed that bikes probably were a lot better than walking. She looked to the man next to her and wondered why it had taken them so long to get here. He was perfect or at least perfect for her. There was something about the caramel skin and the chocolate voice that accompanied it besides that he was smart and cared about things, real things and Hermione didn't think she knew a bigger romantic. Blaise was always treating her like a princess and Hermione found that she liked it, it was nice to have someone treat you like you were the most amazing thing they had ever found.

'You ready?'

Blaise's voice pulled her away from the thoughts and back into the warm Italian sun. Signalling to Blaise that she was in fact ready they both mounted their bikes and rode off down the worn path. Hermione was too busy taking in the warm landscape. There was green everywhere and the trees blossomed over her head at parts shadowing her from the lazy sun. As they rode passed the orchard Hermione found herself swerving to avoid the juicy fruit lying on the ground. Rosy apples and bright citrusy oranges littered the path and Hermione looked up to see them dangling tantalisingly from the branches above.

Blaise pointed out his mother's flower garden and Hermione gasped at the eclectic range of colours. Pulling over she left the bike leaning against a tree sheltered from the long sun before running over to the garden. Eyes lit with excitement she ran her hands delicately over each petal, every flower even the ones she couldn't name. There were the normal flowers that everyone could name like roses and pansys but even they stood out as if the Italian soil and sky gave them something England couldn't. Hermione played in the garden for hours making Blaise tell her the names she didn't know and sometimes he would sit on the ground beside her kneeling form and pick out a flower telling her it's history, it's story. Blaise sat on the floor beside a flower she hadn't noticed yet beckoning her over. It was a stunning array of blues and purples and it rivalled even sapphires rich colour.

'This was a present from my father. It was their honeymoon and my father had insisted on travelling the world. He wanted to show my mother the world but they didn't get very far. My mother loved Italy so much that she insisted that he take her around all of it. So on their travels they found a small village and even though it was small my mother said it was filled with laughter and happiness. It was as if the sunshine itself was part of the village. They stayed there for a few days and as the time neared to leave my father met with a woman. This woman had the biggest collection of flowers even bigger than my mothers and my mother used to visits her every day that they were in this village. And this, was her favourite flower. She would tend to it and fondle the soft petals and when it came time to leave she felt a sadness for leaving the small flower. As you know my father visited the flower woman and explained her love for the flower and the woman who had seen how desperately she'd adored the flower handed him some seeds. And now here it grows the jewel of my mother's little flower paradise.'

Hermione just sat there taking in his whispered words. It was a lovely flower and Hermione wondered how anyone could not like the vivid colours. Awoken from her lethargic dreamyness by Blaise standing up she followed him back to the bikes. As they continued their journey she peeked glances back at the garden hoping she would have one like that in the future.

The sun was setting as they arrived at the lake. She didn't know how to describe the splendour of it all. The sun was still hot on her skin as the water reflected the dwindling light making it shine along the water like a thousand stars. Blaise set the bikes against a tree before turning to see Hermione already led out on the blanket.

'When did you set this up ?'

Her words were silky and sultry as she turned to look as he lounged towards her.

'I had someone set it up when we left.'

Blaise led down next to her watching her as she watched the lake ripple in the light breeze. It had turned colder as she watched the last warm rays dip beneath the inky water. His arms wrapped around her stroking the goosebumps prickling her skin. She slipped around in his arms as liquid and lethargic as the rippling waves. Pushing upwards she pressed her lips lazily to his finding warmth in his passion for her and in hers for him. The kiss grew deeper neither noticing the dipping temperature as their passion rose. It was starting to darken now and Blaise pulled away feeling the chill.

'It's getting cold love. We should head back now.'

Standing he held his hand out to her pulling her form up and into him.

'Will it be okay to cycle back so late?'

'I'll apparate us back and have someone pick the bikes up in the morning.'

Hermione nodded as Blaise pulled her close.

'Can we come back again tomorrow?'

Her question was a whisper on the breeze but Blaise heard it.

'Of course love.'

With that her body clutched his as Blaise apparated them back to the Zabini manor. That night she fell asleep held tight in his arms dreaming of their lives together and the adventures they would have.


End file.
